Juntos
by ysiktovar
Summary: un pequeño corto de como fue para Tony, darse cuenta del error que cometió al crear a Ultron.. Fic Gráfico con yaoi explicito


Basado en Era de Ultron… espero los disfruten!..

Sus caricias se deslizaban por su espalda, sus dedos, era como si emitieran corriente al contacto de su piel.

"_Estaban acabados, todos ellos, se sentía perdido, un solo intento de hacer las cosas bien había acabado por complicar las cosas, le había mentido, no solo a él, también a todos, los observo uno a uno, cada uno sumido en su mente, ese golpe había sido peor que cualquiera._

-Si quieres ve a descansar, yo puedo continuar – _se acercó a la cabina y apoyo una mano en el asiento y otra en el tablero viendo a su compañero._

-estoy bien, descansa tú, de todas formas aún faltan unas cuantas horas antes de llegar –

-unas cuantas horas? A dónde iremos?

-un refugio –_su compañero sonrió y lo dejo con esa._

_Se parto de su camino y se sentó lejos, cerró los ojos y sobo su cien, podía sentir su mirada clavada en él, pero le aterraba enfrentarlo por lo que se limitó a no abrir los ojos."_

Sus labios emitieron un sonido placentero al instante en que sintió su lengua deslizarse por su cuello y pecho, apretó sus manos en sus caderas con deseo, y el otro correspondió con una mordida lujuriosa en una tetilla.

"-seguro es una agente.

_Los niños corrieron y dijeron papa_

-esos son los mini agentes

_Sintió la mirada divertida de nuevo, aun no, aun no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero le alegraba saber que se estaba recuperando._

_Y entonces, todos intentaron actuar normal, Thor se fue y cada uno intento pensar en algo que hacer con lo causado."_

Sintió sus manos acariciar sus piernas, pero sus labios estaban más concentrados en la tarea de probar cada centímetro de su piel, enterró las manos en su cabello y emitió otro gemido, pudo sentir la sonrisa extenderse por esos labios que lo estaban haciendo perder el control.

"_Tomo un ducha rápida y observo por la ventana el paisaje, un lugar agradable, pacifico, aunque estaba sorprendido por saber que Clint tenia familia, lo estaba más por el lugar tan tranquilo había encontrado, tocaron a la puerta y la esposa de el entro._

-Sr Stark.. – _le sonrió apenada_

-Tony por favor..

-Tony –_le sonrió de nuevo_\- disculpe la molestia, pero podría ayudarnos con la leña?

-claro no hay problema –_tomo una camisa que le dieron y la coloco por sobre la franela llevaba_ – voy ya mismo

-gracias.. le hará falta ayuda a Steve ya que somos bastantes para la cena –_sonrió una última vez y lo dejo allí_

_Se detuvo nervioso, no había ya a donde escapar, tendría que enfrentarlo."_

Sus labios buscaron los suyos de nuevo, adictivos, salvajes, feroces y hambrientos, metió sus manos por su espalda y lo alzo para levantarlo, lo acomodo entre sus piernas y paso las de el a ambos lados de sus caderas, ambas erecciones chocaron contra la otra y ambos emitieron un gemido placentero entre besos.

"-así que Thor no dijo nada –_un hachazo_-

-no, mis compañeros suelen hacer cosas sin decírmelo

-quizás es porque intentaban hacer algo bueno

-quizás solo para su beneficio"

El hombre lo tenía atrapado, la mano izquierda se aferraba a su nuca y su cabello mientras lo besaba, la derecha acariciaba su espalda baja y apretaba con fuerza y deseo, mordió sus labios y separo su beso buscando aire, clavo sus azules y centellantes ojos en el

"-no te ves afectado

-algún problema?

-no se, no confió en alguien sin un lado oscuro

-quizás es porque aún no te lo he mostrado

_Y reventó ese tronco con las manos, acaso su fuerza no tenía límites? Y porque razón se veía tan sensual haciendo eso, trato de componer su rostro antes de hacer algo estúpido y la esposa de Clint lo salvo_

-Sr Stark disculpe, nuestro tractor no arranca, y Clint me dijo no le molestaría ayudarnos

-para eso estoy –_aparto su mirada de él y señalo los troncos tratando de sonar relajado_ – no te robes los míos"

Lo inclino nuevamente sin apartar su vista de él, acaricio su muslo derecho con su mano mientras con la otra posicionaba su cabeza con cuidado, emitió un suspiro resignado y por fin hablo luego de besarlo por primera vez

_-no te soporto_

-_seguro?_ –sonrió con picardía golpeando su erección contra la de el-

Emitió otro gemido y cerró los ojos de forma placentera disfrutando el contacto, aun con su mano en su pierna la elevo con suavidad y la flexiono colocando su pie en el suelo.

"_En el granero no había nadie, observo con cuidado el tractor y se levantó rápidamente al sentir que cerraban la puerta, ambas manos en su bolsillo y una mirada seria, Steve caminaba hacia el sin hacer mucho ruido en el suelo._

-entonces… haces cosas sin decirme?

_Trago grueso, él estaba enojado, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, había cagado por completo toda la confianza que se había ganado, y allí estaba el, con esa cosa azul cubriendo su pecho como si apenas pudiera._

-Steve.. yo

-Cierra la boca.. –_le gruño enojado, camino frente a el, tomo su rostro con fuerza y lo beso de forma agresiva."_

-_por supuesto estoy seguro.. siempre te sales con la tuya_ –sonrió observando al hombre que amaba, justo donde debía estar, desnudo y bajo el.

-_esta vez no lo busque_ – se defendió divertido al ver a su amante.

Iba a decir algo más en su defensa y para diversión, pero el otro emitió un gruñido de enfado y lo penetro con fuerza, callando su defensa con un fuerte gemido de placer.

Danzaron a la par, como uno solo, disfrutando del cuerpo del otro y olvidando por un instante el problema que tenían, después de todo… lo iba a solucionar como siempre.. Juntos..

Espero lo disfrutaran…

Algún comentario? Sugerencia? Idea..? los leo


End file.
